1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable fan and more particularly a portable combination fan and humidifier to enhance environmental conditions.
2. Related Art
Atomizers are already widely used. For example, an athlete may use an atomizer to shoot out a fine spray toward their body to cool a bit during rest time. Moreover, an atomizer may be used to shoot out perfume. A conventional portable fan comprises a projected nozzle and an actuator coupled to the front of the nozzle. A user can press the actuator to shoot out a fine spray. In general, the distance of spraying is relatively short. Thus, it usually has a good effect on a number of specification implementations such as detergent spraying, while it does not have a good spraying effect in a windy environment.
Another portable fan comprises a projected actuator and a nozzle adjacent to the actuator. In use, the actuator is simply pressed to shoot out a fine spray. It is also unsatisfactory for a short spraying distance and poor spraying effect.
A conventional portable fan and atomizer device is shown in FIG. 1, wherein the portable fan and atomizer are separate components being put together in a housing. In use, a user has to use one hand to hold the atomizer and the other hand to hold the fan. Then the user presses the actuator of the atomizer to shoot out a fine spray. At the same time, the fan can be turned on to spray the fine spray into the air.
However, this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned, for the following reasons:
1. It is inconvenient in use due to the separate components.
2. There is no handle or shoulder strap provided. Thus, a user has to prepare a bag to hold the housing with the fan and atomizer received therein during carrying.
A U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,999 discloses an atomizer wherein the nozzle, in front of the fan, is coupled to a tube in fluid communication with a reservoir. In use, both the atomizer and fan are activated for shooting out a fine spray. This arrangement is also unsatisfactory because it is complex in components, high in cost, and bulky (due to a large reservoir). It is not portable. To the contrary, it is designed to be put on a place. In use, simply take it.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,662 also discloses an atomizer wherein the nozzle is coupled to a curve tube having one end coupled to a shoulder strap and the other end coupled to the rear of the fan. In use, both the atomizer and fan are activated for shooting out a fine spray. This arrangement is also unsatisfactory because it is complex in components and bulky (due to a large reservoir). It is not portable. To the contrary, it is designed to be put on a place. In use, simply take it.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a combination of a fan and humidifier which is portable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable combination fan and humidifier for enhancing environmental conditions.
The advantages of the present invention are realized by providing a portable combination fan and humidifier comprising a reservoir means for storing water, a fan means for spraying a fine spray into the air, a fastening means for securing the reservoir means and fan means together, and a holding means for facilitating carrying. In use, one hand holds the reservoir means and the housing of the fan means to squeeze the non-rigid reservoir to shoot out a fine spray. At the same time, the fan of the fan means is turned on to spray the fine spray into the air.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modification within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.